All He Wanted Was A Hug
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He was standing in the middle of her living room, dripping wet, covered in bubbles and he wanted a hug. Sandle. Number 3 Operation Crankiness.


Greg sat the tub in Sara Sidles bathroom, filled to the rim with bubbles waiting patiently as she took off her makeup, for what little that there was he didn't know why she did, she looked fine to him either way.

It didn't hide the shadows that passed over her eyes from time to time from a past he wouldn't wish on anybody.

The makeup wouldn't hide the sadness that was in her eyes from every case they worked for something that could have been easily solved if the suspect had talked it out with the victim but who had time to talk these days. It seemed that the more technology came up with a way to talk, the less the talking became.

"I was thinking of Italian, a nice pizza what do you say?" she looked at him through the mirror taking off the non-existent eyeliner.

"If your naked I'll eat reindeer testicles and shave my body" he told her, resting an soapy elbow on the edge of the tub.

Words like those would cause a sparkle in her eye as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"How about you eat pizza and see how the night goes?" she asked in response.

"Alright but there will be a lot less faces and less hair lying around the place"

"The only hair you have is on your head" she teased, something that felt right doing it with him, others it felt weird.

"Are you saying I cant grow a beard or a mustache?"

"Please don't"

"What you don't want me to be like Grissom or Nick?" he pondered the thought as he scooped bubbles up and blew them towards her. She turned towards him, makeup gone.

"I like you just fine" she bent over for a kiss and got a mouthful of bubbles instead.

"Way to leave your girlfriend hanging" she complained as she spit the bubbles out and rinsed her mouth.

"You're my girlfriend?" he asked pretending to be shocked

"Haha, just for that all you get is a pizza" she turned and left

"Wait Sara, don't go, I mean it makes to unbelievably happy to hear you consider yourself my girlfriend, damn bath" he stood taking half the bubbles with him.

Sara came back, camera in hand.

"That's what I like to see" as she snapped off a few

"The jokes on you, cant take them to a store to develop them, they take any obscene ones out"

"No its actually on you, the camera is digital" she walked away ready to upload the pictures to her computer.

"Sara!"

"Yes?" she called from the other room

"I love you" he said in hope she'd take pity in him and erase the photo's, he was having trouble with the bubbles they just didn't want to come off.

"I know you do" she called back

"You're dripping bubbles all over my floor!" Sara exclaimed seeing him coming out nothing but a towel covered in bubbles from head to toe, the bubbles helping his hair stand straight up

"Can I have a hug?" he stretched out his arms as he came closer, she got up putting a chair between her and him.

"Greg think this through" he continued coming closer

"I have I want a hug from my girlfriend" he said seriously

"You're wet"

"I thought you were the only one that got wet?"

"Very funny Greg"

"I'm not trying to be funny, I only want a hug, then I will go back finish my bath, and clean up the mess"

"You're going to clean it up either way" she had now placed her hands on the back of the rolling chair ready to push it his way if he came any closer, which would be any second now.

"Sara please?" he stuck out his lip and gave her his saddest puppy eyes, he stood in one place dripping on her floor

"If you hold that out any farther a birds going to poop on it"

"Please hunny?" his bottom lip hung out farther and he positioned his hands on his soap hips, she cocked her head to the side and squinted something she always did when she was thinking hard.

"Okay" she budged from her spot behind the chair and walked over to him, silently preparing herself to get wet.

Everything else seemed to fade as his arms wrapped around her, and she smelled her own scent from the bubble bath. In his arms everything seemed far away, and the only thing that existed was them here standing in her living room doing nothing but hugging. He inhaled her scent, enjoying just for a minute that he smelled like her, that way would change when he dried off, put on deodorant and a shirt. But right now, everything was just fine as long as his arms were around her.

Then why did she feel guilty?

* * *

A/N: More explanation in the story that follows. And I don't own any part of CSI, must you rub it in? 


End file.
